


OneShot Fisu x zappis

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Cherryn OneShotit! [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyhyt OneShotti randomeista mielikuvistani :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	OneShot Fisu x zappis

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittanut: Cherry. Kiitokset muille inspistä! <3  
> Tähän ficciin kuuluu musiikki! Linkki tässä: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVN723iwj8c  
> Jos saan hyvää palautetta, voin jatkaa tätä toisella luvulla! <3  
>  Ilmoituksena, että kirjoitan mun parhaan kaverin pikkusiskolle synttärilahjaks ficin, jossa shippaan sitä ja Robin Packalénii :D Ja tietenkin parhaalle kaverilleni ficin jossa shippaan sitä ja kaikkia LV:een jäseniä :DDD

Fisu oli kävelemässä kotiin pitkän työpäivän jälkeen. Äh! Mun pitäis käydä kaupassaki.. Noh pakko, joten meen sit. Hän ajatteli turhautuneena. Fisu kääntyi ympäri ja käveli lähintä K-markettia kohti. Voi vittujen kevät! Hän ajatteli, kun hänen kännykkänsä putosi maahan näyttö edellä. Hän nosti sen, ja sen näyttö oli rikki. Saatana! Just ku ostin ton viime viikol! Vitun myyjä valehteli, et tää ois luodinkestävä tää vitun näyttö! Helvetin valehtelijat! Fisu ajatteli tunkien puhelimensa taskuunsa vihaisena ja lähti kävelemään kaupalle.  
Zappis oli kotonaan tylsistyneenä. Hän oli tullut kipeäksi muutama päivä sitten, ja ei pystynyt tehdä oikein mitään. Vois soittaa Fisulle... Moneltakohan Rauski on tulos kotiin..? Hän ajatteli ja nappasi puhelimensa sohvapöydältä. Hän etsi Fisun numeron ja soitti. ”Moih, mis oot?”, zappis kysyi yskien. ”Oon kaupas, mite nii?” ”Mietin vaa, et haluisitko tulla mun kämpälle pitää mulle seuraa, ku Rauski on... Jossain ja tulee vast myöhään..” ”Joo, kyl mä voin tulla! Tarviisitko mitään kaupast?” ”No, ehk jotain tyyliin... Karkkiih!” ”Okei! Voin tuoda sulle jotain herkkui.” ”Eikai mun tarvi maksaa takas?” ”Ei toki. Haluun vaan auttaa.” ”Okei, kiitos. Nähää koht.” ”Jooh, moikka” ”Moi”.  
Pian Fisu koputti asunnon oveen. Zappis käveli hitaasti ovelle. ”Moroh! Mä toin sulle keksei ja kokist.”, Fisu sanoi pirteästi, kun zappis vihdoin ja viimein sai oven avattua. ”Kiitti! Tuu sisään!” zappis sanoi kävellen hitaasti takaisin olohuoneesen. ”Noh, mitä tehtäis?”, Fisu kysyi pääsytään sohvalle zappiksen viereen. ”Pelataaks jotain?”, zappis ehdotti ja yskäisi. ”Okei! Gta v?” ”Jep. Voiksä laittaa sen päälle?”, zappis kysyi anovasti. ”Okeih. Sitä varten mä oon tääl! Auttamas sua!", Fisu sanoi naurahtaen. "Ai nii jooh.." Miten mä kertoisin.. zappis mietti, kun Fisu sääti konsolia. Ei ole helppoa kertoa parhaalle ystävälle, että on aina rakastanut tätä. Kyllä, zappis oli aina rakastanut Fisua salaa. Hän ei uskaltanut kertoa sitä Fisulle, sillä pelkäsi tulevansa hakatuksi. Fisu oli aina kavereiden kesken, yrittänyt pitää etäisyyttä zappikseen, mutta nyt kun hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut muita vahtoehtoja, kuin tulla auttamaan tätä, hänen oli pakko olla avulias tätä kohtaan. Fisu oli ollut zappikselle aina "kielletty rakkaus", mutta zappis ei vain voinut sille mitään. zappis oli tajunnut olevansa homo, muutama vuosi sitten ja tapaillut muita miehiä, mutta sitten hän ihastui Fisuun. Fisuun. Läheiseen ystäväänsä. Mä oon ihan hirvee ihminen! zappis ajatteli, kun oli huomannut, rakastavansa Fisua. Nyt hän mietti kuumeisesti, miten kertoisi tuon Fisulle. "Mitä vittuu nyt taas?!", Fisu huusi, kun peli ei auennut. "Ei sitä noin avata, idiootti!", zappis vastasi nauraen. "Mite sitte?" "No ihan sama! Minä laitan, minä laitanh!", zappis sanoi edelleen nauraen, Fisun ärsyyntymisestä huolimatta. zappis kävi laittamassa pelin päälle ja hyppäsi sohvalle Fisun viereen. "Nnyt pelataan!", Fisu sanoi, matkien Rauskia. "Pelataan!", zappis vastasi samalla äänensävyllä ja yski. Fisu naurahti ja otti pöydältä ohjaimen.  
****AIKAHYPPY. KELLO: 22.14****  
"Ei vittuh!" "Mite sä tos onnistuit, saatanah?" "No, paraskin puhuja! Ite niiku kuolet ku putoot kallioilta!", Fisu huusi, kun zappis oli tappanut hänet kranaateilla "vahingossa". "Äh, kello on jo noi paljo. Mun pitäis jo alkaa lähtee." "Höh.Noh, Rauski tulee varmaan koht.. Toivottavasti." "Niih. Mut mun pitää tosiaan alkaa jo lähtee, joten.. Kiitos seurasta ja nähää taas." "Fisu! Venaa!" "No mit-", Fisu ei kerennyt pidemmälle, kun tunsi zappiksen lämpimät huulet omillaan. Fisu hämmentyi syvästi, mutta nautti suudelmasta. Hän asetti toisen kätensä zappiksen alaselälle ja toisen tämän olkapäälle, ja veti tätä lähemmäs itseään. Pian ovi aukesi ja Rauski astui ovesta sisään ja tuijotti Fisuun ja zappikseen, jotka edelleen suutelivat eteiskäytävällä. "Jooh, mä taidankin täst lähtee Retrikselle. Kiitos hei.", Rauski sanoi edelleen katsoen ylöspäin Fisuun ja zappikseen. "Rauski, mä-me.. Mä.. Mä voin selittää tän teille molemmille!", zappis sanoi irroittautuen suudelmasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Toivottavasti piditte! <3 Palautetta saa antaa :)  
> Jooh, saatan jatkaa tätä, jos ihmiset haluu jatkoa tälle!


End file.
